The Other Side of Nothing
by Angau's Distaw Glaif
Summary: A mysterious stranger crashes through one of our young wizards windows one night and changes his life forever. Some pairing undesided.Possible DracoHarry pairing and in that case it's SLASH


Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter or it's characters, but I do own this plot and all the OC's. No stealing please.  
  
Chapter 1: A Midnight Visitor  
  
It was a beautiful summer night in Little Whinging.  
All the lush, green lawns were neat and cut. The full moon shone in  
the sky illuminating the face in the window of Number 4, Privet Drive.  
It was well past midnight, but the youth didn't look to be going the  
bed anytime soon.  
  
He wore naught, but dk. blue boxers and quite loose  
sleep pants. The scars on the outer side of his arms, hands, sides,  
and, though unseen, down the outer sides of his legs told of a hard  
fight and the fading bruises on his person told of the unpleasantness  
of the seemingly perfect and normal little house. He was skinny and he  
looked to have had a nice amount of muscle before coming here, but it  
had faded a great deal from disuse and lack of food.  
  
His bright emerald eyes shine as he gazed up at the  
gorgeous white moon, that helped show any of those watching the long  
scar across his right eye-though the eye was undamaged by whatever  
left such a mark. It went from half way up his forehead all the way  
equal to the top of his top lip. A small diagonal cross that looked  
like (X) on his left cheek, each line making it up only a little over  
two inches.  
  
'I hope Moony's ok, tonight,' the youth thought his  
mind uneasy as he took in the sky's inhabitant. A sudden noise in the  
night air made him scan the sky for it's source. His eyes widened at  
the sight of a figure coming towards him at a breakneck  
pace...........and then a voice..er..scream pierced the air,  
" OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH  
SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And the figure in the window had but a moment to move  
before the speedy figure came sailing through his open window and into  
the room stopping as it met the wall on the other side of the room  
with a thump. He quietly and cautious made his way towards the figure,  
not bothering with why his relations didn't barge in at the sound of  
the cry or the thump, and keeping his focus on the mysterious figure.  
  
"Ouchies! That 'urt like Uncle 'ell! Damn, I gots ta  
work on those landin's. Man! Oi, and I thought I 'ad them down too,"  
there was a sigh and then," Oh well." The mysterious figure had a  
weird accent that seemed to switch with the words spoken, from an odd  
Irish accent to an English one, to an American one.  
  
They, who ever they were, also seemed to be in a very  
interesting position. Their head was pointed towards the male figure  
closest to the window, face up, their back bent so their feet hung  
over their head on either side and their butt in the air by the wall.  
All in all they looked quite hilarious.  
  
The male teen got a small smile on their face at the  
sight of this person's...um...sitting style. He stepped forward onto a  
board that moaned at his weight and his eyes widened a fraction of an  
inch.  
  
"Huh?" the figure lifted a their dark celrean blue  
coat (think Vash from Trigun's coat, but in blue) out of the way so  
they could see and ice blue eyes looked out at the teen. "And who is  
this?" she inquired the still air in the room, her voice now holding  
an Australian accent. She seemed to take in his appearance and then  
ice blue met emerald green.  
  
A good sized smile broke out onto this strangers  
face," Are ya gonna tell me your name or do I gots ta call ya Mr.  
Green-eyes, huh?" was asked as the stranger flipped their feet all the  
way over their head and landed in a crouch before standing and walking  
over the young man.  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter," the young man told the  
stranger.  
  
Said stranger smirked at him and held their right  
hand out with their fingers facing up and towards him and their thumb  
facing towards them," Lillith. Lillith Phyiari Andy Jesse Buchanon  
Apocalypse."  
  
She smiled a bit of shock showing on his face at the  
length of their, now known as a her, name and grasped her hand, their  
thumbs hooking and their other four fingers wrapping around the mount  
of the others palm.  
  
"That's quite a long name," he remarked softly, his  
voice rough and a bit faded with disuse.  
  
She shrugged," Me parents and me brother each gave me  
a middle name and I have me father's last name-Buchanon and me  
mother's maiden name. I got it added as my last name when me parents  
got divorced. And your middle name or names?" she inquired after  
explaining.  
  
"James. Just James," he told her.  
  
She smiled," I think it's great. Oh, and please call  
me Reayven or S.W." she insisted.  
  
He nodded," What happened that made you crash through  
the window?" he asked curiously, having assumed that she was a muggle  
since she didn't seem the know who he was or remark about his  
lightning shaped scar.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I crashed on me new broom. See, I've  
never ridden one before so I got one, a Firebolt, in Diagon Alley at  
the Quiddich shop. I though I had landings down by now with the amount  
of times I crashed, but I guess not," she sighed, "Oh well! I'll get  
it yet."  
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up," Your a witch?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, " No, I'm a war mage."  
  
"Ah," was his great response and he walked back over  
to the window before turning to face S.W. again and leaning back  
against it.  
  
"The hell happened ta you?" she asked as the light  
from the moon shined on him, giving light to the scars on his arms,  
sides and the two on his face.  
  
He just shrugged, not willing to answer.  
  
"Oh no. You're tellin' me. I don't let me friends get  
hurt like that so your gonna tell me so's I can make sure it don'  
happen again. Those fading bruises too, dude. Tell me about those  
too," she insisted, a Brooklyn accent coming out strong in her need to  
emphasize her point.  
  
He sighed, getting the feeling that he didn't want to  
know what would happen to the person that touched one of her friends.  
' And she said I'm one of them. She thinks of me as a friend already?  
How can she be so sure she can trust me?' he thought.  
  
"And the scars that riddle your back in a web of  
white lines," she whispered.  
  
His breath caught, 'She saw those as well? Lovely.'  
He looked up at her from his study of the floor, "The bruises are what  
happens when my uncle drinks. I purposely get in his way so he doesn't  
hurt my aunt. You see he's a mean drunk and his business wasn't doing  
so good before, but now it's better again and my aunt has gotten him  
to stop drinking. The ones on my back, sides, arms, and legs are from  
an encounter with Voldemort in my dreams. Since it seems he can  
influence my dreams, it seems that he can now harm me in them as well.  
They had to do with a knife, and belt and a whip with a metal tip.  
Professor Dumbledore sent me a case of dreamless sleep potions to last  
me through the summer when I told him Voldemort was troubling my  
dreams still. I haven't told anyone of them or my bruises either. And  
I write the all my friends every week like I was told to so they don't  
come to get me."  
  
"Why not ask them to come get you?" she asked softly  
as she put her arm around his bare shoulders in comfort. She had made  
her way over to him as he told her, his eyes having taken to staring  
unseeingly at the blank wall.  
  
"I don't want to endanger anyone. My godfather got  
killed because of me, and so did Cedric. Though everyone tells me it's  
not my fault, and I know it isn't really, I can't help, but feel it is  
in some way," he explained, laying his head on her shoulder.  
  
She rested her head on his and they sank to the floor  
under the window. With a quick flick of her wrist all the locks on the  
door to the room locked themselves and couldn't be opened without the  
password passing through her lips.  
  
"Will you come stay with me til your school starts?  
Will you come stay with me starting tomorrow? Please? It's lonely  
there with me few friends so busy," she asked him softly.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"A castle in Ireland, but we can apparate places.  
I'll teach you how. And I want to go shopping with you tomorrow for  
clothing that fits you, a bit of new clothes for me, and some new  
stuff for us both. Please, Kazi-otouto?"  
  
"Kazi-otouto?" he asked her puzzled.  
  
"You're me adopted bro now and I hear Mr. Harry  
Potter is as fast the wind on a broom. Kaze is wind in Japanese and  
otouto is brother. Will you?" she asked at the end of her explanation.  
  
"Ok, I'll stay with you now..... sis," he said, the  
last part was soft, as if he said it he would be told he was mistaken.  
  
She smiled, "Good. G'night Kaze-Chan."  
  
"G'night Rave," he said a soft smile on his face and  
in his voice.  
  
AN: I'm not sure where I'm going with this. Please tell me if you want  
me to continue. And I warn you know that if I do updates may be a bit  
slow with the school work I've gotta do and other things I have to do  
before I can sit down and write. Thanks! 


End file.
